Pavel Kravitch
Pavel Kravitch is a character featured in Syphon Filter. He was a Russian terrorist and communications expert for the Black Baton as well as a close subordinate of Erich Rhoemer during the 1999 DC bombing operation. Although reputedly skilled in communications and electronics, Kravitch was particularly bad at firearms, leading to his untimely demise at the hands of Gabriel Logan. Appearance Kravitch has no distinguishing characteristics that set him apart from any Black Baton terrorist that was apart of the Washington DC Bombing. He wears the standard black ski-mask, the black cargo pants as well as a white sleeved shirt that appears to have overall straps on the sides. In contrast to the final game, his actual uniform differs in the demo where he is given something far different than his underlings. His age is unknown, but based on his Russian dialect, he would appear to be over the age of 30. The outfit worn in the demo is that of a desert camouflage uniform equipped with a black vest (potentially the Flak Jacket), a black ski-mask with his eyes shown plainly and a portable headset worn on the right ear. Plot 'Syphon Filter' When he's first introduced, he is seen walking in a video surveillance footage taken within the Washingon DC Subway station. Benton explains to Lian, whom did not recognize the man, that it is Pavel Kravitch, Rhoemer's communications expert. Benton gives the order that once Kravitch is eliminated, that his communications uplink must also be destroyed. Upon starting his mission, Lian informs Gabe over a comm unit that she's identified Rhoemer on Level 1, Girdeux on Level 2, but has no sign of Kravitch or Aramov. Gabe makes his way into a restraunt after dealing with various Black Baton terrorists as well as assisting the CBDC, from which he locates Kravitch after Lian informs him of an interference in their communications...he's hiding behind a bar. 'Death' :Keeping his distance while firing with a 9mm Handgun, Kravitch ducks and covers behind the bar...moving out from his cover to try and attack Gabe before returning once more. He begins to speak in Russian. As Gabe closes in three more men appear from where he came, so Gabe quickly turns his attention to killing them...before returning to see Kravitch once more hiding behind the bar. Gabe pulls out his 9mm and fires a bullet at his skull...thus killing Kravitch. Equipment Flak Jacket :Kravitch is the first person seen wearing a Flak Jacket (aside from Gabe), so upon shooting him in the chest it's revealed that he can't be hurt. Through repeated firing the vest can be broken through, however Gabe takes a shot and goes for the head instead. 9mm Handgun :Standard issue and nothing special amongsts lesser Black Baton terrorists. He fired it from behind cover and occassionally would pop out to try and pick off a shot. The only issue is that his accuracy was so poor that it hardly landed a shot (Gabe would literally have to stand still for 10 seconds just to get hit). Shotgun :Unique to a particular demo featured in the Interactive Sampler Volume 10 disc, Kravitch is equipped with not just a different outfit (and standard Flak Jacket), but also a Shotgun. This makes him more of a menacing threat as opposed to his final version due to being able to deplete Gabe's flak jacket in one hit, meaning two direct hits would be fatal. His behavior however is the same and he refuses to move from behind the cover of the bar, even if Gabe stands next to him. Trivia *In the Interactive Sampler Volume 10, an exclusive demo is available where Kravitch is seen wearing a different outfit as opposed to other demos and the full release. While a majority of the outfit appears similar to later terrorists, there are some notable difference: the eye design, a visible headset and finally...he wields his own shotgun where as the final Kravitch only wields a standard 9mm. *Kravitch is the only named terrorist of the Black Baton not to be featured in the multiplayer for Syphon Filter 2. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist